The Heist
by ubi sunt
Summary: It wasn't everyday you ran into your future self. Much less have her force you to assist in robbing the Vongolas, Chiavrones, and the Varia all at the same time. "Also," she said with a sneer. "Tsuna marries Kyoko without telling you so I need you to get over him before we rob him." Post-Canon.
1. That Gal From The Future

**Chapter 1**

_That Gal From The Future _

* * *

><p>One Sunday morning Haru received an email that's subject line read: "Delete after you've read it."<p>

Curious, she opened the email and read further: "Act calm as to not alert anyone, and meet me at the spot where you first fell in love. You know the place."

The place where she first fell in love? She smiled. That was exactly after Tsuna saved her. Her heart fluttered in chest. She hadn't seen much of him after he officially took the title of Boss of the Vongolas. Maybe he was finally,_ finally_ asking her out?

A small shriek of excitement of escaped her lips before she leapt to her feet. She made a mad dashed out of her house and to the bridge where she nearly drowned. She was clad in nothing but plaid pyjamas and neon green alligator slippers, but she still ran at full speed despite the strange looks she received. She came to a sudden halt when there leaning against the bridge and staring out at the water was not her beloved Tsuna, but instead was a tall woman smoking.

Haru hesitantly approached the bridge and stood opposite from the woman, she too staring at the water. She that woman couldn't have been the one to email her. She looked up at the woman and examined her for a second. The woman wore large oversized dark shades, a floppy black hat, and a simple black dress paired off with heeled thigh-high black boots. Everything about her screamed elegance and old money.

_Maybe Tsuna's late,_ Haru thought turning back to stare dreamily at the waters. She was picturing the scenario of Tsuna running in and cliché-ly asking her if he was late before finally confessing his undying love to her when she felt two taps on her shoulder.

It was the woman. "Took you long enough."

"Excuse me?"

The woman took a long drag of her cigarette before dropping it and stepping on it. "Tsuna's not coming."

"How do you kno—?" Haru's words died in her mouth as the woman removed her shades. Haru was staring right into the eyes of, well,_ herself_. That is, if she aged ten years.

"Yeah, yeah," the woman said, visibly irritated. "I'm you. Get over it. You've seen the Ten Year Bazooka, this shouldn't be a shock."

Haru frowned. "But if you're here, then shouldn't Haru, well, not be?"

"You still speak like that?" Future Haru pinched the bridge of her nose. "OK, whatever. Look, kid I need your help."

"Anything for Haru!"

"OK, that needs to stop."

"Hahi? What needs to stop, desu?"

"Oh my God. Stop._ Please._"

Haru pouted. "So rude! What do you need help with, anyway?"

"We're going to rob the Vongolas, Chiavrones, and Varia," she said with a causal shrug of her shoulders. "All three of them. At the same time."

_"What?!"_

"Also," she said with a sneer. "Tsuna marries Kyoko without telling you so I need you to get over him before we rob him."

_"WHAT?!" _

"You scream a lot," future Haru noted with a tired sigh. "It's for a job. We just need some paintings and a necklace."

"A job? Why are you doing that kind of job?"

Future Haru scratched the back of her head, looking away. "Well, that's not really important. Not right now at least."

"Not important? Do you not know who you're trying to steal from? Of course it's important! Why are you trying to take it from _them_ of all people?"

"Well, they happen to have what I need, nor do I feel guilty robbing them."

Haru stared at her, mouth agape. "Haru's not helping you, they're Haru friends! You're crazy!"

"_Friends?_" She shook her head. "How are the Varia your friends? They're killers. And the Chivarone? I doubt its heir even knows your name. And the Vongolas? Let's be real, Kyoko is your only friend out of all them, and even_ she_ drops you when she gets hitched with Tsuna. I mean, literally everyone but_ you_ was invited to the wedding. They aren't your friends. They've never really been your friends in the first place."

"Y-you're lying to Haru!"

She put back on her sunglasses. "Why would I lie to myself?"

"B-because you aren't Haru! Haru wouldn't act like this! H-haru is too...too..."

"Too what? You and I both know you'd act exactly like this," she said. "That _'Hahi, I'm Haru, desu!'_ is bullshit and we both know it. We wouldn't have gotten into the most ruthless schools in Japan if we actually _were_ that."

Haru gave a frustrated sigh. She was right.

"You have two days to accept my offer," she said said, turning a heel. "Comeback here when you're ready."

"W-wait!" Haru cried to the retreating woman. "Why are you doing this?"

Future Haru lazily lifted her hand in half-hearted attempt to wave goodbye. "Help me and I'll tell you everything, kid!"

**—**

A few hours later and Haru was still enraged over what her future self told her. She sat alone in her room contemplating everything she was told. Who the hell did she think she was, anyway? Well, she was Haru, but still! How dare she ask herself to do something as ridiculous as that! Rob her friends? As if Haru would do something like that! She punched her plush pillow angrily, then after a moment hugged it in apology.

"Why was that Haru so angry?" she wondered aloud. She didn't understand how she could have changed so dramatically like that. She even took up something as dangerous and disgusting as smoking for goodness' sake! Only idiots like Gokudera smoked!

Walking towards her window, she opened it and let the cool evening air enter her room. Her eyes instinctively flickered to Tsuna's house. Her heart sank as she saw everyone—literally_ everyone_, even that Irie guy was down there!—all gathered in Tsuna's front lawn participating in what looked like a barbecue. Her eyes scanned the crowd of people until it landed on a laughing Tsuna. He was back home from Italy, which meant they were probably throwing a welcome back party for him. Haru's first thought was: _Who throws a barbecue on your front lawn? Especially when your backyard was bigger? _Haru's second thought was what her future self had told her.

She frowned. "They _are_ Haru's friends!"

And to prove her point, she went straight to Tsuna's house. They would obviously have a logical explanation as to why they didn't invite her over.

_They were probably going to invite me right now,_ she thought as she opened the front gates of the Sawada household._ Or maybe my invitation got lost in the mail. _

"Haru-chan!" Nana greeted her with a smile. "I was wondering where you were!"

Haru beamed back at the woman.

"I was beginning to think Tsuna forgot to invite you, I had him go and tell all his little friends to come join us today," Nana said. " Well, come on and eat something. Kyoko and I prepared a lot!"

"A-actually Nana-san I just remembered I have something to do," she said weakly. "It was nice seeing you, though. Tell Tsuna I said welcome back."

_"They aren't your friends."_

**—**

"Hey, Nana-san was that Haru?" Yamamoto said. "What's happened?"

"I'm not too sure, Yamamoto-kun," Nana sighed. "She said something came up and can't join us. What a shame, too. I prepared some of her favourites."

"You could always wrap it up and give to her after the party," Yamamoto suggested.

"What a great idea! I'm sure Haru-chan would like that a lot!"

But when Nana sent Tsuna to deliver the food to Haru, he returned telling her no one was home.

**—**

Haru Appreciation Day couldn't have come any sooner.

Throwing on her favourite outfit, Haru left her house and met up with Kyoko at their favourite cake shop. There was a new flavour this month, a black forrest cake. She ordered it while Kyoko decided on a chocolate lava cake. As they walked back to Haru's place to eat the cakes, Haru couldn't help but think about what her future self told her—_again_. She frowned. She needed to get that woman's words out of her head. Kyoko would never, ever do that to her. She thought of the girl as her own sister after all they've been through.

"Hey, Haru?"

"Mhm?"

"What would you..." Kyoko trailed off, finding her words. "What would you say if Tsuna and I began dating?"

Haru's stopped dead in her tracks. "How long?"

Kyoko slowed to a stop. "Huh?"

"How long have you guys been dating?"

"A little over a month now. I was going to tell you, but Tsuna said we should_—_"

"I'm happy for you both. Really."

Kyoko beamed at her. "I knew you'd understand!"

"Kyoko?"

"Yeah?"

"If you were to get married, you'd invite me to the wedding, right?"

Kyoko smile grew wide. "Of course! You'd be my maid of honour!"

_"Also Tsuna marries Kyoko without telling you so I need you to get over him robbing him right now." _

**—**

Her feet regrettably dragged her to the wretched spot. Her future self stood there watching her with a haughty smirk on her face. She wanted to wipe that smirk off of her face.

"Before you even say anything," Haru said. "Haru's only here for an explanation."

She smirked. "Of course."


	2. Flights from Namimori

**Chapter Two**

_Flights from Namimori_

* * *

><p>At around ten or so, Kyoko received a call from Haru.<p>

"Hello?"

"Kyoko? Is that you? Look, I need your help, _they've_ got me. I'm so scared."

"Haru? Oh my god, are you OK_—"_

A woman's voice cut her off. "_Haru? Who are you calling? Who is that? Give me the phone."_

_"Kyoko please, please, please help me. You're my friend, right? We're friends, right? You can help me. Kyoko please help me."_

_"For God's sake, let go of the phone, Haru!" _

_"Kyoko, listen I'm at—!"_

Suddenly the line went dead. Kyoko sat there, phone still pressed to her ear. She didn't know what to do. Oh Goodness, her best friend was probably drugged and kidnapped and—_  
><em>

_"Kyoko-chan?"_ came Tsuna's voice. His number was punched out almost out of instinct. _"What is it?"_

"Tsuna!" Kyoko cried. "Haru's in trouble!"

**—**

M caused her what was possibly one of the most miserable weeks of her life (to avoid confusion, her future self told her to call her M from now on). Then, out of the blue, M turned up at her door with a dress and the offer of free dinner and an explanation of why she needed her help. Haru really couldn't say no to that, but now as she tried to make sense of all the disturbing information M told her she kind of wished she had said no.

Thinking back on it now, it was extremely well thought out. M got to her on the night her father worked late at the university, fed her favourite foods laced with some sort of substance that knocked her out as soon as desert came, and then quietly tucked her into a private jet that was taking them God knows where. Needless to say, when she awoke she was confused, furious, and terrified. As such, for the entire time since Haru awoke on the plane, she refused to speak to M creating a tensed silence between them. M didn't mind much opting to stare out the window at the fading sunrise with a serene smile on her face.

"You know, you act really paranoid when given drugs," M commented suddenly. "You called Kyoko crying about "them" getting to you. Then you suddenly knocked out. It was pretty funny. Do you remember?"

Haru slumped into her seat.

"Oh, and if you're curious," M said. "We're going to Hong Kong. We're meeting a friend. He's going to help us with our, ah, assignment."

Haru slumped further into her seat.

"You're still not speaking to me?" M smiled softly at her. "I understand how angry you may be, Haru. But it's for the best, you'll see."

Haru sat up suddenly. "Does my dad know where I am?"

M looked at her. "No."

Haru's lips were a fine line. "He's probably looking for me, you know. When we land, I'm going to tell the authorities I was kidnapped."

"You can try, but I'll easily make sure no one will ever believe you," she said. Then a wicked smile flashed on her face. "Or, I could break you. Do the most wicked things to you until you break. I'll break you until you see what I've seen what I see, feel what I've felt. Then you would understand, wouldn't you, Haru-chan? Then you'd be more than happy to help me."

Tears began welling up in her eyes. "You wouldn't. You...you couldn't do that to yourself."

"Oh, Haru-chan," she said, reaching over and patting her cheek. Haru flinched at her touch. "I've been broken before. _We've_ been broken before. I'll just be speeding up the process a little earlier is all. It's good. You know, scar tissue is stronger than regular skin."

Haru felt sick to her stomach. She could not believe this was the sort of woman she would become. "Why...why do you even need me."

She smiled. "You'll see, Haru-chan."

Fat tears fell down her face. Someone needed to save her, she thought. Someone needed to prevent her from becoming this woman.

**—**

It was early morning when Tsuna, with Kyoko, Yamamoto, and Gokudera in tow, arrived at Haru's house and were greeted by Haru's visibly shaken father. He explained that at around 11pm he found Haru's note explaining she'd be out with friend and would return at around 12am, but didn't specify who. At 2:30am, he grew worried and after calling every friend of hers he'd met and going to all the places she frequented at, he called the police.

"It's just—" his voice broke. Kyoko patted his arm sympathetically. "If Haru's disappeared too, I don't know what I'll do."

"We'll find her," Tsuna promised.


	3. Skyscrapers in Hong Kong

**Chapter Three**

_Skyscrapers in Hong Kong_

* * *

><p>Kyoko felt awful. As they all sat together in Tsuna's living room to decide on what to do, this feeling inside Kyoko intensified. Tsuna had sworn to bring Haru back to her father at her request all while dealing with some up and coming dangerous bad guys. She hated having him be torn between his obligations as the leader of the Vongolas and his obligation to her and Haru.<p>

"We can't have our strongest be out looking for that idiot!" Gokudera protested. "She's probably sleeping over at a friend and forgot to call her dad."

"What about my phone call? She sounded like she was in real trouble," Kyoko argued.

"Tenth, c'mon this is crazy! I'll just hire some people to find her, it's no big deal!"

"I'll look for her," Yamamoto suddenly piped up.

"Are you stupid? No way, we're not leaving our—"

"Haru is our friend. I'm looking for her."

Tsuna nodded. "Yamamoto's right, besides I promised her dad I'd bring her back."

"She's just one stupid woman! God!"

"Me and Kyoko can find her," Yamamoto said, flashing her a smile. Kyoko beamed back at him. "You guys go. If you really need me, I'll be there in no time."

"It's decided then," Tsuna said.

**—**

Hong Kong was awe-inspiring. The buildings genuinely felt like they were touching the skies, and the sheer amount of people was insane. Despite coming from a country with cities that too boasted massive populations and structures, Haru was still left stunned by Hong Kong. It was _incredible. _But it was difficult to truly bask in it while Haru felt furious and terrified over what M had done and could do to her.

"Do you want something? The milk tea here is really good," M offered.

They were tucked away in a pink, cutesy café somewhere in Hong Kong. Haru said nothing, as she had for the entire duration of their time in Hong Kong. Instead she glared at the woman. It was a form of protest to all of this, as little as it was. She would be as uncooperative as she possibly could without risking her safety.

"If you keep looking at me like that," M said, flickering her eyes to her, "Your face will get stuck like that."

Haru continued to glare at her.

"My, my, my," a voice rang out. Twisting around Haru came looked up to see man in a white suit smiling down at her. "M, you didn't tell me you were so cute in the past!"

He planted a sudden kiss on her cheek. In response, Haru planted a sudden kick to his groin.

"Wow," M remarked, as the man crumpled to the floor. "Who would have thought Dad forcing you to take self-defense classes because being around Gokudera freaked him out would actually pay off."

Moments later, the man was able to get up and collect himself. He ordered a set of milk teas for them, and introduced himself to Haru. His name was Wen. He was ridiculously tall. His sleeked and controlled black hair contrasted greatly with his thick, fierce looking eyebrows. Yet somehow it worked. It made his face interesting. Haru loved interesting features (like Tsuna's wild brown hair, for example). His suit, which fitted him well, was so white and Haru couldn't help but wonder what he used to get it like that.

At M's cough, Haru realized she hadn't said anything and was simply staring at his extended hand. She looked towards the window, cupping her face in her hand.

Her cheeks grew warm in frustration at the man's explosively laughter to her actions. Between chortles he gasped out, "M, she's just like you!"

"She _is _me, idiot," she said. "Anyway, tomorrow we're flying to Selangor in the morning so you better be all packed."

"Ah, somehow I don't miss having you abruptly tell me we're flying to another country," Wen said with a sigh.

Haru tore her gaze from M's drink to her eyes. "Wait, what do you mean we're going to Selangor? As in Selangor, Malaysia?"

"And she speaks." M took a sip of her drink. "Yes, we're going to Malaysia."

"You still haven't told me shit," Haru seethed, standing and slamming her fists into the table. The drinks sloshed violently in their cups, nearly spilling. "Do you honestly expect me to just follow you around to randomly places like this? Just so you can, what? Meet with your little friends?"

"Wao," Wen breathed. "Little M is definitely not like M."

"Don't call me that, my name is Haru!" she snapped at him. She turned to M once more. "Explain. Explain right now. Explain why the hell we're here, explain who he is, explain why the hell you're in debt, and why do I of all people have to help you!"

M gave her a flat stare. "OK, sit down first you're creating a commotion."

"What are you-" suddenly Haru could feel all the eyes on her. Some looked frightened, others worried, but most of them (especially the staff) looked angry. She sat down.

"First thing's first, he's from the future," M pointed a finger at Wen. "He's from my original group. We're specialists—"

"Thieves," Wen cut in. "We're thieves."

Haru gaped at him. "What?"

"We steal mostly paintings though," Wen assured as if that made it somehow better. "Picture _Ocean's Eleven_, but with less white people. Or actually, picture it with no white people."

"We're not like that," M glared at him. "We only steal from people who steal from others. We just retrieve stolen art, jewelry, artifacts and what not for large sums of money. That's all."

Haru frowned. "But, Tsuna-kun is a good. He wouldn't have stolen stuff!"

"You haven't told her?" Wen asked. M flashed him a look. Haru didn't like that look.

"Anyway," M said after a brief pause, "The point is we're going—"

"No, tell Haru why you're stealing from Tsuna-kun. He's good, isn't he? If he had stolen art, he'd let you give it back to those people!"

"People change."

"Not Tsuna-kun. He helps his friends no matter what."

"We weren't his friends in the place, Haru."

"You're lying, he wouldn't have fought to protect Haru so hard back when they were in the future."

"That's because Kyoko was there. You were just lumped in with her in his grand plan of protecting his precious people. You aren't precious to him, Haru. No matter how much you try, he just doesn't care about you like the does the others."

"You're just a liar!"

"I'm being rational. You're being an idealistic idiot."

"Ladies, ladies, ladies," Wen chimed, "How about we go outside and get a breather, yeah? I'll take you guys to the hotel."

There was a tense silence as they just stared at each other before M got up and stalked off.

"C'mon," Wen said, helping Haru to her feet and leading her out of the café. By the time they reached the street, M was no longer in sight. The crowd swallowed her up.

"She knows the place," Wen said. If it was to assure her, Haru quite frankly didn't care. "So, what's your favourite thing about Hong Kong so far?"

She simply stared down at her feet as if they held an answer for him.

"I'll tell you what I love about this place," he said. "I love the skyscrapers. You know, many find our skyscrapers seems nothing but a huge eyesore, all it does is block out what everyone wants to see: the skies. What do you think, Haru-chan?"

She said nothing. She was like a skyscraper, wasn't she? Haru didn't fit in with Tsuna and the rest of them. They naturally went together with Tsuna, Kyoko especially with her acting as the sun to his grand skies. But Haru? Haru wasn't like them at all. The only way Haru fit in was if she built herself up to make grabs at an artificially created relationship. Haru wasn't his rain, or storm, or even his cloud. She was a skyscraper. Constructed. Artificial. An eyesore.

Suddenly M voice rang clearly in her mind: _"They aren't your friends. They never really been your friends in the first place."_


	4. Jungles in Selangor

**Chapter 4**

_Jungles in Selangor_

* * *

><p>Her first afternoon in Malaysia, Haru had managed to break her leg and wrist, and cracked a rib after tripping and tumbling down a hill she hiked up. On the way down, she gashed her thigh against a sharp rock and slammed her head against a rotting log that made her finally come to a stop. As she lied on the jungle floor, she could just picture M finding her and giving her a pathetic look. After what felt like hours, she <em>wished <em>M would find her and do just that.

Really, her current situation had all been Wen's fault. M had some business to take care of and left her under Wen's care. He suggested the two of them go for a hike in the jungle to too far off from their hotel. It sounded like a decent idea, and Haru agreed. As they hiked up a particularly high hill of the jungle, Haru had slipped and tumbled nearly all the way down.

She couldn't get up without a sharp pain shooting from her leg and her head feeling lightheaded. The only good thing was she hadn't fallen into that river that flowed a few feet away from her.

This is like Hong Kong, she thought bitterly. Surrounding her was beauty: the green of the foliage looking as though it glowed underneath the bright sunlight, the fresh scent of the grass, the sounds of the water rushing down the slope of rocks, the calls of the birds and monkeys. It was beautiful, and yet she could not enjoy it. This time too because of pain, the only difference being it was physical rather than emotional.

In the first hour, she did nothing opting to instead wait for Wen. She rationalized she had not fallen too far off from where they had been hiking up, so he would come find her relatively easily and quickly.

In the second hour, she felt tortured by the sheer amount of thirst she felt. The sun above her was beating down viciously against her back. It burned. She licked her cracked lips. She forced herself to turn onto her stomach, crying out at the pain the pressure caused her rib. It was definitely cracked, but she needed to drink something. She had refused to eat and drink anything since they landed in Malaysia. When she was out of M's sights, she had only drunk half of the bottle of water and nibbled on some chocolate left in her hotel room. Why didn't she drink before they made the climb as Wen suggested? He had been the one carrying their drinks—and pretty much everything from a first aid kit to sunblock.

She stretched out her good arm, pulling onto one of the branches of the rotting tree. Slowly, and in significant amount of pain, she dragged herself across the jungle floor towards the river. She was about three meters away from the little river. Hot tears fell down her face, the salty taste of it making her even thirstier. After pushing herself two inches forward, she stopped, breathing hard. The pain was too much and she passed out.

At the third hour, she came to. Help still hadn't arrived and she was still so close yet so far from the damned river. She looked up at the vile sun looming over her as if it had put her in this position. A pair of legs suddenly blocked the sun. Looming over her was M. Even it was that awful woman, she was so, so happy to see her.

"Get up, Haru."

"Hahi?"

"Ah, you look so pathetic like this," she said, squatting down to look at her. "What is this? Get up."

"I can't! Look at me!"

She sneered at her. "Then die here."

"Wha—what? Are you insane? If I die here, what happens to you? You die, too!"

"Me?" she moved to sit on a log long lying along the river. "Haru-chan, we're not from the same timelines. If you die in this one, I'm still fine. It's why I can exist here without you disappearing."

Her heart came to a halt. Surely this woman wouldn't….she wouldn't do this to her, would she? She wasn't that cruel, was she?

"Haru-chan, you know maybe I don't need your help after all," M decided. "I mean if you're this weak, you'll really die during the job. You should really disappear. No one cares about you, anyway."

"T-Tsuna-kun will find me," she said in a quiet voice.

"Tsuna? Haru-chan, you're really pathetic, you know," she said, gazing at the white water crashing down the rocks. "You know, you really are a skyscraper. Tsuna is the sky, and no matter how much you build yourself up, you'll never reach him like Kyoko-chan does. It'll never be natural; it'll always be constructed like you are. She's his sun, and you're just his eyesore."

M suddenly felt something smack against her cheek.

"Sh—shut up!" Haru snapped, breathing hard. She leaned against a large stick that provided her with wobbly support. "Who cares?"

M blinked. "What?"

"Who cares if I'm an eyesore? Who cares that I have to work harder to build meaningful relationships? Or that the people I loved don't care about me? Who cares? Who the hell cares? They don't define or measure my worth, if no one in this damn world cares about me, I do."

"Is that so? But you're weak, too. You're not Tsuna, or Yamamoto. You don't have any powers. You can go down at the whim of nature."

"Like hell! I'll swallow the skies whole if I damn please!" She lurched forward, nearly falling. In a ragged breathes she managed to continue her spiel. "I—I don't know what made you like this, Haru. I don't know what drove you to be so sad, so—so bitter. But I'm going to save you—I'm going to save us both. I swear."

M stood up and caught her before she fell. "Amala, grab her feet, will you? Watch out. I think her right leg is broken."

A tall, dark haired woman with russet brown skin stood at Haru's feet, dark eyes on M. "Wasn't that a little cruel, M?"

"Amala, I'm far stronger than that," she said with a small smirk.

**—**

Haru blinked, relieved to see the ceiling of their hotel room instead of jungle trees. She sat up, head spinning. She moved her right to still it, but was stopped at the sight of a cast around her wrist. "What—?"

"You've got a broken wrist, leg, and a cracked rib," explained M. She stood at the door with a glass of water in tow. She sat at the foot of her bed and handed the glass to her. "Needless to say, you're not allowed to go hiking again."

Haru took the water with her good hand and pressed it against her forehead. After letting her head bask against the cool glass she asked, "What happened?"

"You don't remember? You made a big speech about how you'd save us both, I'd be upset if you forgot it."

_"I'm going to save us both. I swear."_

Ah right, she thought

"You know, you were a little cool," she said with a smirk. "I hope you follow through with your promise. I hate liars, you know."

For the first time in what felt like forever, Haru smiled. "Hey, who do you think I am?"


End file.
